Syaoran and the magic lamp
by sathreal
Summary: Syaoran and his  sick brother Watanuki live in poverty just trying to live when he meets the princess sakura only to get arested and accused of kidnapping. Will his lucky finally change when he finds a magic lamp?  kurofai, syaoran/sakura doumeki/watanuki
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago when the country of Clow was still young , the ruler King Ashura who ruled with a blood thirsty and Iron Fist. His servants quivered in fear at his feet and non dared oppose him out of fear. Many who did disobey him were either forced into the front lines of their never ending battle with the other countries or beheaded on the spot and that was only if they were lucky. If he was even vaguely displeased by a servant he could and would on occasion use his fearsome magic to give them a fate worse than death.

Only one thing seemed to please him. A mere lowly magician whose beauty was unrivaled by any other boy or girl for that matter. His shoulder length hair was a soft , light blonde and his skin was pale and flawless. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his body was almost that of a woman with out the curves. A body that the king forbade anyone else from touching but him.

He had kidnapped the poor young boy from his home country in Celes while he was sleeping during one of Ashura's raids when the boy was only 15 now 5 years later the 20 year old magician was lowered to nothing more than a whore and Dancer for the kings pleasure. He had to do his magic in secret when the king wasn't around.

The boy whose name was Fai was broken inside and hated his life and what he had been reduced to.

Fortunately for Fai he had a secret lover one of the guards Kurogane a young man from Suwa a now extinct country thanks to Ashura. The last of his people Kurogane had no problem opposing Ashura even if only in secret.

However there secret was short lived when one of Ashura's most loyal advisors caught them in the act. Ashura was furious.

"For your crimes I have the worst most cruelest of punishments." Ashura vowed. "Fai since you cant seem to listen to orders I have a punishment most fitting," he laughed pointing already glowing finger at the cowering young beauty. "You are sentenced to eternity as a lowly genie till the day someone of pure heart wishes you to be other wise." he grinned maliciously as Fai whimpered and Kurogane growled. "And you Kurogane of Suwa a mere guard who dared touch my property! You shall be burdened with guarding said lamp but can not touch it or him ever!" he laughed at the irony of his words as the blue light surrounded the two.

**500 years later**

Syaoran grinned cunningly as he eyed the watermelon stand from above another stand. He nimbly jumped from there to the next and without the man noticeing stole a medium sized watermelon. It wasn't till the boy was already running a good distance that the man noticed. He cursed as he glared suspiciously around. He was duped again!

He finally stopped running when he hit a familiar ally where his brother Watanuki waited. "You know I could of done that." his brother grumbled as he took his half of the mellon. Syaoran frowned and shook his head.

"Watanuki you know that in your condition !" He reminded scoldingly.

Watanuki sputtered as his face heated up in anger and shame. "YOU MAKE SEEING SPIRTS SOUND LIKE ITS A BAD THING! ITS NOT MY FAULT THEY ALL WANT TO EAT ME! ITS NOT LIKE I AM HOLDING UP A FREAKING SIGN AND YELLING HEY COME AND GET A BITE! AND DONT GET MY STARTED ON MY DAMN HEALTH" Watanuki sputtered angrily as his brother sighed and tried to calm his frail brother down.

His brother was truly one of a horrible temper and was easily lead to have one of his little fits especially when it came to his ever persistent suitor a grandson of a exorcist and some what questionable religious background. The boy Doumaki none the less obviously cared for his brother and would visit them whenever he could.

Syaoran loved it when he visited because he usually brought food and medicine for his brother's to mention he complained about spirts less when the boy was around. He prayed to the gods that he could eventually get money to pay for his brothers dowry so that his brother could finally get married.

He knew that being a street rat and a thief he could only do so much for his brother who suffered from not only the 6th sense but also from the old Tuberculosis plague that hit their country 4 years ago. Normally this could have been fixed right away with the right medicine but it was expensive and they couldn't afford it back than so thanks to that it still lingered however thanks to Doumaki giving them medicine when he can even if it was his own spare money it was now becoming manageable. Not that he completely trusted the other guy. No far from it. Syaoran having lost his other brother syaoran to the plague just before Watanuki fell ill felt that he had to be extra protective and vigil around his last remaining family member. That protectiveness expanded naturally to all prospective husbands or wives..not that he foresaw him being with a woman to be honest.

Unfortunately thanks to his younger brothers natural talent to see and attract the undead he had more things to worry about than just his illness. For his brother's sake he spent every other night sneaking into the local monastery stealing wards and charms to try and help prevent any unwelcome guests from bothering his dear brother.

It was there that he met Doumaki. The young stoic man of twenty surprisingly didn't turn him in. He however was intrigued by the reason he wanted them.

Flashback

"Heh, Take as much as you need I wont tell a soul." the Exorcist shrugged.

"Whats the catch" Syaoran demanded suspitously.

"Nothing much just let me meet your brother and if he pleases me allow me to court him." Doumaki answered blankly.

_I would object...but fortunately my brother's ill temper and Unique personality may ward him off. _Syaoran thought shrewdly. "I will bring him over right now." Syaoran replied smirking inwardly.

10 minutes later he dragged his clueless brother into the temple where the young 19 year old waited patiently.

Doumaki was smitten by the first site even if his face didn't show it. "Can you cook?" He inquired blankly.

"yes?" Watanuki answered hesitantly not sure what was going on.

"Good now go make me a bento with

"What? Why should I? I am not making you squat!" Watanuki screamed flailing his arms. "GO MAKE YOUR OWN MEAL!"

Doumaki put his fingers in his ears and blocked out most of his rant as Syaoran managed to calm his younger brother down. "He is perfect." Doumaki said simply when watanuki calmed down.

End flashback

Syaoran sighed as he ate his melon while he made sure that his brother ate his piece. It's true his brother was a handful but he was his brother and he was going to take care of his brother for as long as he needed him.

Not far at the center of the city laid the pallace where King Touya was having a heated argument with his younger sister.

"Look Squirt I don't care what you want! You are getting married whether you like it or not!" The king growled as his younger sister huffed in annoyance. "Now either pick a suitor before I pick one for you!"

"Why does it matter to you if I get married or not? I am not ruler you are." Sakura countered.

"Look me and Yukito can't take care of you forever. Some day I may not be here which means you will have to step in to rule." Touya tried to reason.

"But I dont want to marry some old man." Sakura countered making a face.

"Than pick a young one!" Touya said exasperated as he threw his arms up in the air.

"I would if you sent one that was interesting and not a big meanie!"

"Whatever I don't care you got two weeks before I pick one for you!" Touya growled before he stormed off in search of his husband to help me relieve some of his stress.

Sakura couldn't believe that her big brother was going to be like that! She would show him. Later that night she snuck out when no one was looking.

The next day

Syaoran and his brother were on top of one of the stands eating a split peace of bread when he turned and saw what could only be the girl of his dreams. Her shoulder length brown hair seemed to glow and shimmer and her body was petite and curved in all the right places. Her clothes and stance made her stand out though. She could clearly tell that she didn't belong there.

"Syaoran are you listening to me?" Watanuki whined bringing Syaoran's attention back to focus.

"You werent were you?" he pouted. "What were you looking..." He trailed off when he too saw her. "Hey what is the princess doing here?" Watanuki asked curiously.

"The Princess?" Syaoran asked absentmindedly.

"Yea the princess. You know that brown haired clueless girl down there to left of the apple stand where the expensive white dress." Watanuki stated dryly.

"I am going to go talk to her." Syaoran said carelessly as he jumped down.

"What! You idiot you can't just go talk to her Baka!" He yelled incredulously.

Syaoran just waved his hands dismissively and started towards the girl who was now examining an apple.

"Um hi." Syaoran said when he reached her. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh real smooth Niisan." Watanuki muttered watching them.

"My name is Syaoran." he said introducing himself with a slight bow. "May I ask what the princess is doing so far away from the castle?

Sakura flushed upon hearing she was discovered. "Look...i...i am trying to get away from my brother for a bit...Please don't tell anyone." she pleaded.

"Your highness..No offense but next time you want to come out you should cover up just a little." Watanuki advised as he stepped up beside his brother still munching on his bread. Syaoran nodded agreeing.

"I know this is not up to your standards Hime but.." he said quietly as he handed her his own green cloak. She smiled gratefully as she donned the cloak and pulled the tattered hood over hear head effectively covering her face just enough.

Watanuki shook his head as he sighed. Of all the people to fall in love with it just had to be her..Figures. He felt a raindrop fall on his messy hair and looked up with a frown. "We better get home so we can get out of the rain. You might want to head back to your palace." He advised before he started to cough. Syaoran turned from his infatuation and began to coo and cuddle him as he hunched over gasping for breath.

"Oh my..is he ok?" Sakura asked as Syaoran easily picked up the smaller teen who was too skinny and frail for his own good.

"Yea..he just needs to rest." Syaoran murmered as he clutched the weezing and protesting boy close. "I really need to get home you can come if you want and stay till it stops raining. She nodded and followed them till they got to a old tall broken down stone building. (think the movie Aladdin) Sakura uneasily followed the other young man in till he reach a medium sized room on the top floor where only a big ragged cloth barely covered a open wall.

He set his brother on the far end as far away from the open wall as he could and covered him up with a torn up blanket. By now his brothers breathing had calmed down and he was resting comfortably.

"Um...your wall its not there." Sakura said worriedly. Syaoran smiled at her naïve concern.

"Its been like that for years. Its ok." he assured. "So..if you don't mind me asking what was it that got you so mad you left your comfortable home to come to our humble village?" He asked as he daringly sat beside her.

"My brother...is forcing me to marry." Sakura answered sadly.

"thats..thats awful." Syaoran replied ruefully.

"I have two weeks to find a suitor." Sakura groaned frustratedly. "How can I meet someone I like with in that short amount of time..and all the princes are soo..boring." She added leaning closer.

Syaoran blushed and leaned back away from her. "You ..don't say."

Sakura opened her mouth to respond when they heard the sound of many people coming. Reconizing it as the gaurds. He quickly woke up his slumbering brother and took his and the princess hand and hurried to the window. Sakura looked down frightened and let go of his hand and backed away.

"Do you trust me?" Syaoran asked reassuringly as he held out his hand to him once more. She held her hand to her face for a moment as he stared into his big brown eyes. Finally she took his hand and allowed him to hold her as he jumped out the window. A now fully awake Watanuki followed in suite and jumped as well.

"otouto go to Doumaki and wait for me." Syaoran said hurriedly when he sensed more coming.

"What about you?" Watanuki demanded.

"I will be fine. Just go." He ordered gently shoving him in the direction of the temple. With a glance back he listened and hurried towards the temple and away from the guards.

Syaoran than held tightly to the princess's hand as hurried into another direction. It wasn't long however before they found themselves surrounded. Sakura's eyes widened when the gaurds grabbed a struggling Syaoran.

"Release him!" Sakura ordered angrily as she threw her hood down." By order of the princess!" The gaurds stepped back surprised.

"Princess Sakura! What are you doing outside the castle! Your brother has been looking everywhere for you!" one of the gaurds gasped.

"That doesn't matter. Just release him."

"I am sorry but we can't these orders come from Reed. You will have to take it up with him." The head guard apologized with a bow as the others lead the still struggling boy away.

"Oh..I will." Sakura vowed.

Back at the castle The Kings Advisor laughed in his underground lair. "Soon Kyle the lamp will be ours." He vowed gleefully to a parrot who merely rolled his eyes. Someday he was going to get out of this cursed animal body and leave this crack.

Far off under the desert in a cave of wonders a lonely young red eyed man stared longingly at a lamp as his hand hovered above and ghosted the lamp. "My love." He murmured woefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Review replay to

Kuro faye Fan girl:The pairings are as you say but you forgot Doumakixwatanuki. also i am a big Aladdin fan too!..oh sorry i mad ya cry but it gets worse before it gets better.

Here is a quick update next time will be longer. Remember Reviews full of suger coating goodness encourages faster updates.

* * *

><p>Reed sneered as he stared from the shadows of the cell as he eyed the desolate boy who was chained to the wall. His plan was all coming together. He had searched long and hard for that dimond in the rough who could open up the caves of wonder..the one who would get what he wanted..the Lost lamp of Desire.<p>

"I am so stupid..I sacrificed everything including protecting my own brother for a girl..and no ordinary one too..a princess!" He groaned as he head banged against the stone wall behind him. "Watanuki is not going to be impressed at all. I can just hear him now...Big brother what were you thinking? did you seriously think that you could go out with a princess!" He mimicked.

A throaty chuckle sounded from deeper in the cell and he turned and squinted his eyes as a old looking man hobbled out. "who are you?" He asked suspiciously as the man undid his chains.

"No one of consequence. Just a old man with dreams like you." the man said smiling revealing a nearly toothless mouth. "IN fact.. I maybe the key to making your dreams come true.. Work with me boy..and you will be able to marry this princess of yours in no time." He vowed with a glint.

"How.. I am just a poor boy..i am not no prince." He asked logically.

"Maybe...but with the right amount of gold you can be anything you want..those who hae the gold makes the rules." He said enticingly as he held out a small handful of jewels. "Tell me boy..have you ever heard of the cave of wonders?"

* * *

><p>Watanuki seethed as he cooked for Doumeki's meal. He had arrived here out of breath not 10 minutes ago and he was already being forced to cook..His big brother was going to pay for this.<p>

"Don't worry about your brother I will get him out tonight." A bored voice replied blankly as arms wrapped around him from behind. Watanuki didn't even flinch used to the older boys touchy ways. "You are too kind." he snapped sarcastically.

"Of course i am.. why wouldn't i be nice to my betrothed." Shizuka teased lightly in between kisses.

"Don't push your luck. You aren't getting anything until my brother is out of jail." Watanuki warned.

"Tch..Troublesome."

When they got there though...they much to their surprise saw him disappear behind a trick wall. It looked like he already had a way out.

After much persuation they convinced the two to let them follow them.

* * *

><p>Shaoran stood beside the old man as they gazed out the vast desert where not far behind them Doumeki and Watanuki listened quietly.<p>

"So i just got to go in here and get a lamp?" Shaoran asked skeptically.

"Yes and the rest is yours." the old man said impatiently gesturing for him to go in quickly.

"You are not going anywhere with out me!" Watanuki screeched.

"Nor I" Doumeki added as he took hold of watanuki's hand.

Shaoran shrugged and they headed into the cave not aware of the adventure that awaited them.

Reed gasped behind his disguise as not one but three young ones were able to get into the cave of wonders..where supposedly on the purest of pure could go...it seems that there was more diamonds in the rough than he once thought. What did he vare though as long as he got that lamp..than this country was as good as his.

* * *

><p>Far below Kurogane who was once slouched now stood up at attention...someone was coming..and if they thought they could touch his love they were mistaken...no one was going to use his lover again...ever. He stood in front of the lamp and listened intently...yes they were coming..3 of them..he would just have to show them who was boss.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its short...i am trying to do a mass update..for nearly all my stories but next chapters will be longer...this chapter is just a short one to show i am alive. look for another update by halloween or september

* * *

><p>The three stared in wonder at the treasures around them as a deep ominous voice warned in a deep voice above them. "Touch nothing but the lamp!"<p>

"This is lame." Watanuki grumbled. "So...we all are going down here just to get a lamp and we cant even touch anything else." Shaoran ignored him and continued forward looking around for the lamp so far though..it was looking pretty hopeless. There was massive piles of treasures every which way for as far as the eye could see...who knew how long they would have to look down there for the lamp.

Just than a fit of giggles was heard causing Watanuki to shiver and hide behind Doumeki.

"Whose there?" Shaoran asked cautiously...the giggles didn't seem dangerous...

"We are Monoka" the voices answered closer now.

"Well than Monoka why don't you show yourselfves." Watanuki demanded as Doumeki "Hnned"

A rustle was heard in a nearby gold pile and alerted them of the strangers whereabouts...but what came out was not what they expected. Two round bunny like creatures popped up one white and the other black jumped out and yelled a hello.

"what...are they?" Watnuki asked pushing his glasses back up.

"Monoka clearly." Doumeki answered causing Watanuki to spaz.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He snapped.

"Well you did ask Dear." Doumeki pointed out.

"It was a rhetorical question!" He defended. "And don't call me dear!"

"Pretty boy is funny." The two Monoka's giggled.

"My Name is Kimihiro Watatnuki! Not pretty boy!" He protested.

"YOU can call us Larg and and Soel." The monkas gestured to each other. "So what are you all doing here? Looking for something or someone?" They questioned.

" we are looking for some kind of Lamp.." Shaoran admitted. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yep Kurogane Suwa is guarding it..Here we will take you to them." They gestured for them to follow. It didn't take them long to figure out who this Kurogane was or where the lamp was. There in the middle of the tomb on a pedestal sat a golden lamp and by the lamp stood a very angry yet handsome young man clad in black and holding a rather intimidating sword.

"Stop you Bastards! IF you think you are getting this lamp you got another thing coming!" Kurogane growled.

To be continued

Will They convince Kurogane to get the lamp or is it all for not?


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop you Bastards! IF you think you are getting this lamp you got another thing coming!" Kurogane growled.

Syaoran held up his hands trying to placate the big ninja. "I am sorry sir...I didn't know that it was your lamp." His brother nodded in agreement as he hid behind Doumeki.

"Who were you going to give it to? Some power hungry feind? A vain woman?" Kurogane growled.

"...An old man.." Syaoran answered wondering just what was so big about the lamp. "Although..i don't know why he wants it...its just an average everyday lamp."

"THIS IS NOT JUST A LAMP! ITS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Kurogane screeched he however knew he had no choice but to at least give them a chance for the lamp so he took a deep breath.

"Since i have no choice...I will give you a Riddle that a great beauty once told me." He took a deep breath and eyed them each one by one. "If you answer correctly i will let you..and only you have the lamp this old man can kiss my ass for all i care. He shoulda been here."

"er...ok" Watanuki stuttered unsure as the others nodded.

"What room can no man enter." Kurogane asked making the others ponder.

"What kind of riddle is that?" Watanuki pondered frowning.

"One you can't get." Doumeki replied with a smirk.

"Keep it up and I am not having sex with you ...ever!" Watanuki screeched as his brother sighed.

"Well i haven't got all day." Kurogane growled impatiently.

Suddenly Syaorans eyes lit up. "I know..its a Mushroom."

"What is always coming but never arives." Kurogane growled out frustrated.

"Tomorrow."

"What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?"

"The letter E" both brothers answered at once causing Kurogane to growl annoyed.

"FIne you can have the lamp." Kurogane conceded stepping aside to allow them access. However just as syaoran grabbed the lamp Watanuki tripped and landed on a pile of gold angering the unseen guardian of the cave. The cave began to shake and crumble.

"This is not good." Doumeki stated monotonously already throwing Watanuki over his shoulder and heading for the exit with the others following close behind as the ground beneath them began to crumble. Soel spit out a carpet which was big enough for all 4 of the humans. "Get on." they urged. Not thinking they all jumped on and headed for the surface. The rockers and boulders fell from the sealing and just as they were about to reach the entry way a rock came and hit Watanuki off. Doumeki tried to grab onto him only to fall off as well.

There at the top was the old man waiting greedily. Kurogane glared at him distrustfully. "Hey sir..you need to go get help ..my brother and his fiance fell! you need to go call for help." He pleaded.

"I will but first give me the lamp!" the old man ordered.

"My brother." He protested struggling to stay on the carpet.

"The Lamp."

Syaoran struggled to hand it to him. Then..they betrayal happened as soon as he handed him the lamp much to larg and soel's protest The old man cackled and took out a knife aiming it at Syaoran. The Monoka's leapt off Kurogane and onto the man attacking him. As they tried to fight him off Syaoran fell back wards and off the carpet

Kurogane groaned. "I don't have time for this." Pork buns you two know what to do hurry up!" the Monoka's giggled and hit the old man upside of the head and jumped off following the ninja down. They just barely manged to catch Syaoran just as he he hit his head.

The old man could care less what happened to them... He had it..he finally had...

Wait..where was it?

He searched his pockets and around his person. ..however there was no lamp..

"Nooooooooooo!"


	5. Chapter 5

Syoran woke up only to grimance and hold his head in pain. "Are you ok? " Watanuki asked nervously.

"Yea i am fine..I can't beilive..that old man." He winced as he glared at the ceiling. "All this for some stupid lamp!"

"Nope.." The white monoka squealed happily. "Nope." the black one repeated. "We saved it for Kurgy. We know how much daddy loves him." The Monoka's chimed.

"Don't tease pork buns!" Kuorgane warned. "Now spit it out!" He ordered as much to theo thers surpise the white ones mouth grew bigger before out came the lamp. Syoaran catched it with ease.

"This..looks like just a beat up lamp." Syaoran murmered studding it with an critical eye. "Oh..it looks like something is written here." He said suddenly as he started to rub it. Suddenly it began to glow and shake. He tried to hold onto as smoke began to fill the room. Making Kurogane annoyed. "Just come out Baka." He snapped.

"Oh come on Kurgi no fun!" A muiscal voice boomed and echoed around the cave.

"Who said that?" Watanuki asked looking around through the smoke. Just than the smoke cleared revealing a blue eyed blonde beauty wearing an blue women's Arabian two piece outfit.(think Jasmine) around his neck and wrists and ankles were gold cuff-links. His hair the same shoulder legnth that it was almost 1,000 years ago his eyes..though less happy and more sad with a forced smile. He looked at the small group wih a charming smile. "So pray till which one of you handsome young men is my new master?" He inquired looking at each of them carefully.

"That would be the brown haired one honey." Kurogane said with ease. He was thankful to be able to see his love again after so many years even if he could not touch him. Fai turned to the ninja with emotion as he hurried over only to be stopped by a unseen barrier. "Kurogane.." Fai murmerd lovingly as he held his hands out and placed them on the barrierd spreading them out as kurogane did the same where his blondes was. "Fai." Kurogane growled as he returned the same loving look.

Watanuki cleared his throat to get their attention. They both broke out of their gazes and stared at them. "I don't mean to be one to break the reunion..but what is going on?"

Fai disapeared away from kurogane only to reapear infront of Watanuki. "Ohh you are a cutie! Kurogane lets adopt him." Fai squealed as he hugged the reluctant boy close.

"Um..could you let go of my little brother?" Syoaran asked. Fai looked at him amsued. "is that a wish?" He asked defiantly causing Kurogane to groan.

"Just let the brat go." Kurogane said annoyed.

"Okay!" Fai obeyed before turning to Syaoran to bow low. "How do you do Master! How may i be of service?"

Syoran looked away clearly uncomfortable. "I um..really don't need anything.. we are kinda poor..and i can't pay you..maybe you should look for work elsewhere sorry."

"What...but i don't get paid..I am your Genie." Fai explained frowning not used to being denied.

"Wait like 3 wishes genie?" watanuki asked in disbelif.

"Actually I give 10 wishes." Fai corrected making a tea magically appear and took a drink.

"Any 10 wishes?" Syaoran asked eagerly.

"With reason and excpetions to the rules." Fai said taking another sip.

"Rules?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know like.. the ushual i cant make people fall in love,kill people, bring people back from the dead, or change time." Fai listed when a pair of glasses magically apeared on his face making him look more serrious than he really was.

"So ..how do we know this isn't a scam?" Watanuki asked still not beilving.

"Really...he just came out of a freakin lamp." Kurogane growled.

"I can give you each a freebee." Fai asked his glasses disapearing. "Who wants to go first?"

AN what will everyone wish for? give me your ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wish we were out of this cave for one thing." Syaoran said frowning.

"YOur wish is my comand master." Fai said smiling aprovingly beeofre folding his arms and nodding twice. Next thing they knew they were in an oasis.

"Wow...There is even water here!" Watanuki sang happily already hurrying over to get a drink.

"It is nice thank you." SYaoran thanked the surprised genie.

"So...what about you 2?" Fai asked quickly wiping the look of surpise of his face. He looked at a now satisfied Watanuki and a still blank faced Doumeki.

"I don't even know what i could possibly wish for." Watanuki addmitted.

"Thats because you have no imagination." DOumeki supplied.

"GRRSHUTUPYOUSTUPIDBEAST!" Watanuki raged temper already on high.

"Watanuki...calm down you will make yourself sick."Syaoran cautioned.

"I wish you would just be quiet." Doumeki sighed unthinkingly.

"Your wish is my command." Fai giggled and with a nod of his head There was silence.

"This is nice." Doumeki said unemotionally as he watched the raven continue to scream without sound as if he was muted by a mute button.

"HEre you can even control it." Fai said handing him a small device. "whenever you need peace and quiet all you have to do is push this button and baam instant silence." He explained.

"What if i want him to speak again?" Doumeki asked curriously.

"All you gotta do is clap your hands two ." Fai clapped his hands twice.

"AND IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO MARRY YOU NOW YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMMING YOU USELESS.

Doumeki pushed the button again and cut him off once more. "I Really like this."

"Well enjoy it while you can. It wears off in a month." Fai warned before turning to the redfaced mute. "What do you wish for?" he asked smiling.

"He wants to wait on his." Doumeki answered for Watanuki.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is longer<p>

Syaoran becomes princes and Watanuki gets his revenge


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I am putting these on hold to work on my story caged heart I am co-writting with Vauge Graviation. Which I am amazingly enough updating like every other day. So check that story and give me some love. Trust me You will love it!

its about a mafia who kidnaps gifted people for experiemnts and pleasure and the family and friends that are searching for the ones that got taken. It has a ton of clamp love in it. Like sakura/syaoran touyaxyukito kuroganexfaixyuui, and of course doumekixwatanuki who doesnt want to read such an wicked story?

AD REMEMBER SOONER I FINISH THIS THE SOONER I START ON THE OTHERS

hehe black mail

with love

sathreal


End file.
